Fly Away, Little Bird, Fly Away
by xJessable
Summary: Then came Hiashi, who insisted on speaking to me alone. He told me the truth. I didn’t believe him. He pleaded. I still didn’t believe him. He gave me my father’s letter. The one he wrote to me. ---- Oneshot. Main: Father and son. Hint of NejiHina at end.


**This is my first tragedy (Sort of). It does repeat the episode after the 3****rd**** exam but it has little notes in between each "scene". Also there is a conversation between Neji and Hinata at the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I am a major NejiHina lover. I also wrote another story about them. It's labeled NejiHina. So creative, huh? Anyway, this is an oneshot but I hope you enjoy this story and please check out my other story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the character. T_T**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**Fly Away, Little Bird, Fly Away**_

**I finally understand. The truth behind the head and branch houses. I believed that Hinata should've never been born. If she hadn't then no one would have tried to kidnap her. Then my father, Hizashi Hyuuga, wouldn't have traded spots with Hiashi Hyuuga. **

…

…

…

_**Father, why did you leave me alone? Why didn't you take me with you? Why were you freed without me? Weren't you the one that said we'd be freed together? Why father? Why?**_

…

…

…

**After the Chuunin, after my lovely defeat by none only than Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the stupid idiot who thinks he could be Hokage someday, I thought that I was going to die of humiliation. But no. There were seven birds in the sky. Seven free birds. That were set free. I knew then that all I wanted was to be freed. Freed to fly away. Freed to fly into freedom.**

…

…

…

_**Father, Please forgive me. Please understand that all I want to do is to fly into freedom. To be released from this cage. Please Father. Please understand my pain**_**.**

…

…

**I was having a very hard time moving. My leg hurt really badly from going 50 feet underground. I was tired, devastated. I wanted to leave. Of course, then came Hiashi, who insisted on speaking to me alone. He told me the truth. I didn't believe him. He pleaded. I still didn't believe him. He gave me my father's letter. The one he wrote to me. **

_**Neji,**_

_**I'm afraid I have little time left and I want to use that limited time to tell you something. The head cloud ninja from the land of lightning tried to abduct Hinata but Lord Hiashi killed the kidnapper. However, the land of lightning refused even to acknowledge the abduction attempt but instead only made trouble about the head ninja's death. The demands for retribution were completely unreasonable. Forge your own destiny, Neji. Your fate is something you create with your own hands.**_

…

…

…

_**Reading this made me understand that I can't determine my own destiny or even anyone's. I finally understand, father. I understand that my fate is to protect Hinata and to become stronger so that I won't be beat again.**_

**...**

…

…

"**This is the truth. I'm……sorry."**

"**-**_**Sigh- **_**Please, Lord Hiashi**_**, **_**Don't bow to me."**

…

…

…

_**Father, I wish you could see these birds fly. They're finding their freedom too.**_

…

…

…

"**Hinata-sama?"**

"**I heard you fainted, are you ok?"**

"**Yes, Nii-san. I'm fine."**

"**I apologize for taking my pain out on you. I realize it wasn't your fault. I know the truth now and will listen to my destiny."**

"**I was never mad on you. I understand how you feel. I am alone too. My mother is dead. I know what it's like to lose someone you're close to."**

"**You are …… alone?"**

"**Yes. I've always wanted to get your respect, only yours. No one else mattered to me. Maybe a little bit of Naruto but he doesn't compare to you."**

"**Well, you've earned my regards for you. I don't find you weak. The way you held up during our battle was…… amazing. I never knew you could be so much like Naruto."**

"**Really? I hope I was strong enough."**

"**You lasted longer than I expected."**

"**Do you seek Harmony now? Like me?"**

"**Yes, Hinata-sama. I definitely do. I hope you'll let me protect you."**

"**Yes, Neji-Nii-San, I want your protection. Always and forever."**

"**I should be getting back to Naruto. So I can thank him."**

"**Ok, I'll see you at home, Nii-san."**

"**Bye."**

"**Hehe. Fly Away, Little Bird, Fly Away."**


End file.
